


[Podfic] The Sexual Adventures Of Oromë

by Chantress



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Cousin Incest, Crack, F/M, I Can't Believe I Podficced This, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Meddling Valar, Multi, Oromë tries it on with the whole House of Finwë, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Quenya, Rejection, Sexual Humor, Sindarin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4019941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oromë's made a list. He's checked it twice. He's going to find out who's naughty or nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Sexual Adventures Of Oromë

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Sexual Adventures Of Oromë](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933904) by [amyfortuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna). 



**Title:** The Sexual Adventures Of Oromë  
**Author:** amyfortuna  
**Reader:** Chantress  
**Fandom:** The Silmarillion  
**Pairings:** Oromë/Vána, Maglor/Oromë, Oromë/Amrod/Amras, Oromë/Fingolfin, Oromë/Finarfin/Earwen, Oromë/Finrod/Curufin/Celegorm, Oromë/Finwë, Fingon/Maedhros, Aegnor/Andreth, Melkor/Sauron, Oromë/Celegorm/Aredhel  
**Rating:** Not Rated  
**Length and format:** 00:21:09, mp3  
**Warnings:** Crack, sex, cracky sex, sexy crack, some language, and the usual caveats about my (somewhat dubious) Elvish pronunciation skills.  
**Download the mp3:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/uarb4lqc67dmvrb/The_Sexual_Adventures_Of_Orom%C3%AB.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, wow. I knew as soon as I read this fic, I needed to make podfic of it. And lo! the podfic happened, and it was gloriously cracky! I hope people enjoy listening to it half as much as I enjoyed making it. :D
> 
> Huge thanks to amyfortuna for blanket permission, and for writing a story so funny I nearly died laughing at several points during the recording process! (If my voice sounds a bit thicker than normal, that's why; excess hilarity leads to excess phlegm. :P)


End file.
